Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite
Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite is a fighting game and the first major updated version of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. It will cost $39.99 for the standard edition, and be a free update for those who already own the original version. It will feature all the original playable characters (including the DLC fighters), a Story Mode Chapter 2, new modes such as the Extra Boss Battle Mode, new colors, as well as new visuals to the game's design.4 Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite is scheduled to be released on December 12, 2018. Modes * Offline: ** Story – puts players at the center of a fierce battle as heroes from both universes come together to stop various threats from both dimensions *** Chapter 1 '- puts players at the center of a fierce battle as heroes from both universes come together to stop Ultron Sigma, the combined form of two robotic villains. *** '''Chapter 2 '- heroes from both dimensions must stop Jedah and Thanos from destroying the worlds during killing each other. ** '''Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. Now includes character endings. *** Extra Boss Battle '''- recreates the battles with classic bosses, such as Apocalypse, Abyss and Onslaught. ** '''Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 1 vs. Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** Player 1 and Player 2 vs. Player 3 and Player 4 '''- go head-on-head against another team locally. *** '''Player 1 vs. CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. *** CPU vs. CPU - watch two AI-controlled opponents fight each other. ** Collection – the Dr. Light Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. *** Movies *** The Stark-Light Library **** Characters - Read about the playable and non-playable characters from Story Mode. Includes a model viewer. **** Scenes *** Artwork - Watch a selection of character artworks. *** Sound - Hear the character themes and other music from the game. *** Voices - Hear all the character's voiced lines. *** Endings - Watch a specific character Endings * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Beginners League – a special league fought between players of Rank 14 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters Characters marked with '†''' are non-playable characters featured in story mode or the backgrounds of stages, but are not fought.'' Characters marked with '+''' are non-playable characters fought in both arcade and story modes''. Characters marked with '‡''' are non-playable characters fought in story mode''. Characters marked with '-''' are non-playable characters who appear as part of a playable character's special moves.'' Bold''' denotes new characters.'' Italics denote DLC characters. Underline'' denotes Super MvCI characters.'' '''''Marvel Playable * Blade * Black Panther * Black Widow * Captain America * Captain Marvel * Doctor Strange * Dormammu * Gamora * Ghost Rider * Hawkeye * Hulk * Iron Man * Nova * Rocket Raccoon * Scarlet Witch * Spider-Man * Thanos * Thor * Ultron * Venom * Winter Soldier * Wolverine * Cyclops * Psylocke * Deadpool * Magneto * Dr. Doom * Storm * Cable * Moon Knight Non-Playable * Death† * Giant Symbiote† * Green Goblin- * Groot- * M.O.D.O.K.† * Ultron Drone‡- * Xgardian‡ (Marvel's Asgardian infected by the Sigma Virus) * Red Skull†(Hydraloo - Lair) * Rogue†(Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Danger Room) * Gambit†(Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Danger Room) * Professor X†(Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Danger Room and Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Interior) * Iceman†(New Metro City - Mall) * Mandarin†(Ten Rings of Illuminati - Temple) Capcom Playable * Arthur * Asura * Captain Commando * Chris Redfield * Chun-Li * Dante * Edward Falcon * Frank West * Firebrand * Jedah Dohma * Mike Haggar * Monster Hunter * Morrigan Aensland * Nathan Spencer * Nemesis * Regina * Ryu * Sigma * Strider Hiryu * X * Zero * Phoenix Wright * Ruby Heart * Vergil * Wesker * Jin * Batsu * Amaterasu * M. Bison * Viewtiful Joe Non-Playable * B.O.W.‡ (Resident Evil`s Bio Organic Weapon enhanced with the Symbiote, credited as "Symbiote Soldier") * Dah'ren Mohran† * Doctor Light† * Grandmaster Meio† * Hydraloo Soldier(mash-up of Hydra and Shadaloo)‡(Hydraloo - Hall) * Sagat†(Hydraloo - Lair) * Balrog†-(Hydraloo - Hall)(if M. Bison there, F.A.N.G. replaces him) * Vega†-(Hydraloo - Hall)(if M. Bison there, Ed replaces him) * Hideo Shimazu†(Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Interior) * Akira Kazama†(Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Interior) * Alex†(Ten Rings of Illuminati - Temple) * Urien†(Ten Rings of Illuminati - Temple) * Chuck Greene†(New Metro City - Mall) * Katey Greene†(New Metro City - Mall) * Steven Chapman†(New Metro City - Mall) * Solo†('''Knowmoon - Walkway) * '''Cody†(New Metro City - Mall) * Q†(New Metro City - Mall) Bosses * Ultron Sigma+ * Ultron Omega+ * Apocalypse+ * Onslaught+ * Cyber-Akuma+ * Abyss+ * Gill+ * Galactus+ Stages As a result of the merging of worlds, most stages in Infinite are combinations of locations and concepts from both worlds. Selectable and unlockable stages * A.I.M.BRELLA - Control Room * A.I.M.BRELLA - Laboratory Pathway * Abel City - Sigma's Lab * Avengers Tower - Briefing Room * Avengers Tower - Lab * Dark Kingdom - Heart of Chaos * Dark Kingdom - Wastelands * Knowmoon - Gravitron Core * Knowmoon - Walkway * New Metro City - Downtown * New Metro City - Crossroads * Unknown - Training Chamber * Valkanda - Plains * Xgard - Bifrost Bridge * Xgard - Throne Room * Xgard - Underground Prison * Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Interior * Xavier School For Gfited Youngsters - Danger Room * Hydraloo - Lair * Hydraloo - Hall * New Metro City - Mall * Ten Rings of Illuminati - Temple Stages exclusive to Story Mode and/or Arcade Mode * A.I.M.BRELLA - Research Facility * Avengers Tower - Under Siege * Dark Kingdom - Heart of Chaos (Inactive) * New Metro City - Symbiote Attack * Valkanda - Sand Dunes * Xgard - Final Battle (Story and Arcade Mode final boss stage) * Gyza - Apocalypse Tomb * New Metro City - Onslaught Begins * Unknown - Begining of Erosion * Unknown - Fate of Two Worlds Other areas featured in Story Mode, but not used as stages * Avengers Tower - Docking Bay * Quinjet - Cabin * Unknown - Death's Sanctuary * Unknown - Desolate Realm * X-Jet - Cabin